one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Rose vs Ragna the Bloodedge
Description BlazBlue vs RWBY!(Again) Who is the superior scythe weilder? The Grim or Crimson Reaper? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER P1 Selects RUBY ROSE P2 Selects RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE LET'S ROCK? ALRIGHTY Uhh, one sec... ALRIGHTY is selected Fight -Setting: Amity Colliseum- People were cheering in the seats above the humongous colliseum in the sky Dr. Oobleck: Peter! It's our last mach of the Vytal tournament! Prof. Port: Indeed, and our last mach is a abttle of scythes! Miss Ruby Rose of Beacon, and a Mr...Ragna the Bloodedge? Mh.. an interesting name indeed... A dash of red zips around the arena, which is half-desert, half-city, Ruby Rose skids to a stop right in the middle of the arena Ruby: So who's rear am I kicking now? She giggled excitedly Ragna walks in adjusting his coat Ragna grips onto his weapon: BloodScythe, Ruby gasps and zips around Ragna Ruby: OHH! YOUR WEAPON IS SO COOOL!!! Ragna kicked her into a building Ragna: Do that later, just get away! Ruby spun Crescent Rose like a baton, and smiles Ruby: Right, fight time.. FATES COLLIDE ONCE AGAIN....ENGAGE! 60 Seconds Ruby zips around Ragna, firing off a bunch of shots from Crescent Rose, some hit, and others he blocks. Ragna catches Ruby with the Azure Grimoire and smacks her into the ground around 5 times, before kicking her away. 50 Seconds Ragna catches up to Ruby and hits her multiple times with BloodScythe. Before summoning a head of the Black Beast. Ragna: DEAD SPIKE! It head butted Ruby in the air, as BloodScythe turned into an actual Scythe Ragna: Black Onslaught! He slashes Ruby over and over again, attempting to finish her off with a final stab, but before it hit Ruby zipped around and kicked him away 40 Seconds While still in the air, Ruby fired a shot at Ragna, which hit Ragna: Ow! Bitch! INFERNO DIVIDER! Ruby dodged the move, and spun Crescent Rose, slicing Ragna multiple times. She then sent him into the air. Ruby jumped up after him 30 Seconds Ragna kicked her down Ragna: CARNAGE... He hits her once Ragna: SCISSORS! Two spikes of Dark energy hit Ruby as she hits the arena, she zips back in and blitzed around Ragna 20 Seconds She sliced Ragna multiple times, but he was keeping up with minimal effort. Ragna even got some hits in on his own. Ragna punched her with the Azure, which knocked her into a building, she rubbed her head as her eyes glow Ruby: I'm not done! 10 Seconds Ruby cuts Ragna multiple times, then speeds around him 5 Seconds Ragna: Shit.. Ruby delivered one final slice, and a fire-dust shot knocking him out KO! Aftermath Ruby lands and walks over to Ragna and wakes him up Ragna: Owww, my head. Y'know, you're not that bad. I'll be waitin' for a rematch... Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... RUBY ROSE! Category:BlazBlue characters Category:Arc System Works fighters Category:Scythe Users Category:Gun Users Category:Swordsmen Category:'BlazBlue vs RWBY' themed One Minute Melees Category:RWBY Characters